


I'm Good Here

by Ifuseekamy



Series: Bringing the Heat [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aubrey reunites with her family it's cute, Comfort, Confessions, Cute, F/F, Face-Sitting, Feelings, Handiwoman Aubrey, Kinda?, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Yet another of my danbrey fics where Bonkers is absent, but like all of this is super cute and loving, interior decorator Dani, lots of smooches, sweet sweet girls, whom I love, wlw author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifuseekamy/pseuds/Ifuseekamy
Summary: Dani and Aubrey are getting their new apartment in Sylvain all set up. Love, jokes, and sexy times ensue.





	I'm Good Here

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really hope y'all like this one! I love the way it turned out. I love these girls so much, and the dynamic between the two of them is so natural that I get to project my own shit onto them constantly. Please enjoy! Got some Ducknerva coming up, but I had to write this fic the second the thought crossed my mind. Lemme know what you think! <3

It was Sunday, Dani and Aubrey’s day off; because even a goddess rests on Sunday.

Aubrey was thoroughly enjoying rebuilding greatness from the destitution brought upon Sylvain, of course; but she was also thoroughly enjoying her brand new apartment, right in the heart of the capital city of Chicane. Y’know, in a different, but still extremely valid, way.

She was making tea in the kitchenette; it was nothing huge. Her and Dani had been offered grand suites, lush cottages, and mansions after their triumphant return to Sylvain, but they had both decided that they didn’t really _need_ anything like that. They were happy enough to grab a small place close to the castle: two beds (one for Dr. Harris Bonkers, who was growing bigger by the day,) and one bath. They were slowly fixing it up to their liking, Aubrey doing the manual labor while Dani took on the role of the artist. Aubrey didn’t really mind this; if Dani was happy, so was she. The only thing she had really minded was almost _dying_ of electrocution earlier while trying to hang the sconce Dani had picked out, but Dani “kissing it better” had made it almost worth the pain. _Almost_.

With the tea still steaming, Aubrey carries the two mugs into her and Dani’s bedroom. Dani stands, hip cocked, holding paint swatches up to the wall over by the right side of their bed, looking like she’s trying to solve a mystery. She doesn’t look away from the blank, white wall as she sets one swatch down on her nightstand and grabs the tea that Aubrey hands her. 

“Do you think that the lavender would clash with the gold bed frame?” she asks, finally tearing her eyes away from the offending wall to her girlfriend. “Or, do you think that the burgundy would look better?” Dani holds the burgundy swatch up to the bed frame, but does not give the lavender swatch the same treatment.

Aubrey sits on the left side of the bed, carefully placing her mug on the coaster of the nightstand, lest she be on the receiving end of Dani’s wrath regarding condensation rings.

“I don’t know, honey; I’m not really good at this stuff. I know whatever you pick will look great, though,” she replies, moving to lay on the perfectly made bed. Apparently this is the wrong answer, because Dani makes a small noise of displeasure before moving the burgundy swatch to the wall once more.

“But,” Aubrey starts, finally getting what Dani believes are _ obvious _ clues, “If I had to choose, I’d pick the burgundy.” Aubrey smiles when a flash of victory strikes over Dani’s face.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking!” Dani says, taking a sip of tea before setting it on her nightstand, too. “I’m so glad we’re on the same page about this. I know that some people say I can get a little _ too _ into my interior design projects.”

“Whaaaat? Never,” Aubrey replies, politely disregarding the all-out brawl Dani had with a sales clerk when they went to pick up their new sofa. Apparently, there’s a big difference between charcoal and slate. Also, apparently “no return” policies become void when Dani decides they are. Aubrey’s not complaining; seeing her girlfriend make a full-grown retail employee cry was not the dominant streak she thought she wanted to see out of Dani, but it turned out to be the one she needed. Aubrey still shivers with delight anytime she thinks of Dani, rage hidden beneath a thin veneer of collected-ness, saying “_ Can I speak to the manager _?”

Now, though, Dani is all smiles and sunshine as she crawls onto the bed, making her way over the vast expanse of the California king to cuddle with Aubrey. The twelve-thousand thread count sheets are soft, but nothing feels as pillowy and inviting as Dani kissing Aubrey square on the lips. She rests her head on Aubrey’s shoulder and looks up at her with big, puppy dog eyes.

“What?” Aubrey asks, cautiously wrapping her arms around Dani. “Please don’t tell me you need me to hang another sconce, honey. I think I lost some brain function from that zap.” Aubrey puts on a mock look of horror, although some genuine fear lies behind her eyes.

Dani scoffs, cackling and grabbing on to Aubrey tightly.

“My poor baby, that little shock really left a mark on ya, huh?” Dani says, kissing away Aubrey’s pout that follows. “No, I promise there’s no more electrical stuff. I’m just happy that I finally have an apartment with my _ girlfriend _,” she says, stressing the word like it’s still foreign. “I have a confession to make,” Dani says, in a serious-enough tone that Aubrey’s neck snaps down, attention rapt.

Dani looks away, sheepish. “Well, this is kind of embarrassing, but part of the reason why I’ve been so worried about the apartment is because I’m worried about _ you _,” she says, stopping a second to bite her lip. “I know that you kind of are, or at least were, Sylvain, but I’m worried that soon you’ll start missing Earth.” Dani looks surprisingly deeply concerned. Aubrey should’ve seen this coming.

At first, living in Sylvain felt like a novel concept to them. _ A fresh start _, they had both agreed, armed with the knowledge that they’d eventually be able to get back to Earth. Before Earth was an option, though, Dani had fully committed herself to her home planet. She started taking an interest in Sylvain’s health, worked to improved Chicane’s community, and most importantly, she had finally reunited with her family.

It was tough for everyone. There were many tears and arguments that Aubrey bore witness to before things got better. Eventually, though, familial love won out over the skeletons in the closet, and Dani had grown much closer with her brother and parents than she had ever been. Her mom even bought a lovely, extremely expensive bottle of wine for them as a housewarming gift, and if that’s not true love, Aubrey doesn’t know what is.

“I can’t leave anymore, Aubrey. I used to think I’d be able to live in Kepler again if you started getting homesick, but I can’t leave them behind. Not again,” she adds, looking sad and snuggling deeper into Aubrey for comfort. “I know it’s not fair to you, though. Duck, mama, everything you knew— everyone you cared about. I can’t leave here, but I can’t leave you, either,” she says, voice starting to get shaky. “I thought, maybe if I made the apartment really great, like, the best ever, you’d get distracted and miss Earth a little less. It’s stupid,” Dani says, cutting herself off before she gets too worked up.

Aubrey sits up a little, gently taking Dani’s face in her hands as she turns her to look her in the eyes. Aubrey’s pissed at herself for not catching this before it escalated.

“Listen, Dani, you’ve got nothing to worry about,” Aubrey starts, her heart dropping in her chest as she sees Dani looking so solemn. “I’m perfectly happy in Sylvain! Think about it, no one ever treated me like a god on Earth,” she jokes, happy to see a smile break across Dani’s face. “Besides, we visit Earth all the time! We went to Amnesty Lodge just last week. We saw Duck and Minerva like a month ago— and trust me, if I have to see them committing PDA crimes again, I’m never gonna want to risk going back to Earth.” Dani laughs now, heartily. Aubrey rubs her thumb over Dani’s cheekbone, then leans down to kiss it. She hates to see her sweetie sad.

“As for that last thing you said, let’s get one thing straight: everyone I truly care about is in this room with me right now. Well, and Dr. Harr— wait, where is Dr. Harris Bonkers?” Aubrey asks. She hasn’t seen him all day.

Dani sniffles before answering: “He’s with Janelle. She’s trying to see if he’s far along enough in his transformation to start speaking English.”

Aubrey gasps, sitting upright and taking Dani with her. “See! That kind of cool shit never happens on Earth, Dani! Why would I _ ever _want to go back?” She smiles at Dani, and they smooch.

“As long as you’re sure,” Dani says softly. “No matter what, I’m still gonna go ham decorating.”

Aubrey laughs, pulling Dani in for a tight hug. “I wouldn’t expect anything less, sweetie.”

Dani kisses Aubrey fiercely, bright as the sun; and for all her fire-based powers, Aubrey melts under her light. Dani has a special way of making Aubrey feel indestructible and fragile at the same time, and it’s the best damn thing Aubrey’s ever felt.

She pulls back from the kiss to catch her breath, which she almost loses immediately again upon seeing a ravenous look in Dani’s eyes. Aubrey’s never been good at acting coy, and today will be no exception.

“What do you say we break in the new mattress, sweetie?” Aubrey asks, with a wag of her eyebrows and a flirtatious pucker to her lips. Dani giggles and pushes Aubrey on her back, down into the pillows.

“You’ve got a one-track mind, don’t you, Aubrey Little?” Dani jokes, all the while unbuttoning the flannel she’s wearing. Aubrey joins suit, pulling the black t-shirt she was wearing over her head. She’s happy she’s wearing her sexiest sports bra today.

By the time her shirt is up and over her head, Dani’s already got her own pants off. Aubrey watches, agog, as Dani strips herself bare naked in record time, then starts working on unbuttoning Aubrey’s skinny jeans.

“I’ve got the one-track mind?” Aubrey says, incredulous. “You’re like, a sex machine right now—” she’s interrupted by Dani lifting her sports bra over her head.

Dani laughs, and it sounds almost _ demure _, which is entirely unfair, a panting Aubrey thinks. 

“What can I say? I’ve kinda been wanting to this ever since you hung that sconce,” Dani says, leaning over to nip at Aubrey’s ear before breathing out, “ You looked really sexy with that tool belt on.”

Aubrey chokes on air for a second before regaining her composure. “Do you have an electrician kink, Dani? If you do, that might be like, the _ one thing _ I can’t get into, you have no idea how bad that shock hurt—” she’s cut off by Dani suddenly biting down on her neck, making her moan high and needy.

“Aubrey, baby, I love you; but please stop talking about the shock.”

Aubrey laughs when she regains control of her senses, dragging Dani down to lay on top of her for a proper kiss. Dani slides her thigh between Aubrey’s, moving it up so she can rut against it as they kiss. Aubrey moans into Dani’s mouth and runs her fingers through her beautiful, long blonde hair, before grabbing on one of the arms that Dani is using to hold herself up with. Dani pulls back when Aubrey squeezes.

“Dani, c’mon, I want the wand today,” Aubrey moans, watching Dani’s eyes light up before they force themselves apart. Dani moves over to her nightstand drawer, making quick work of finding lube and and the vibrator before moving back over to Aubrey. She sets them down faster than the human eye can perceive, quickly leaning back down to kiss all the way from Aubrey’s neck to her breasts.

Aubrey moans loudly as Dani palms her breast and gingerly licks at her nipple. For the first time, she reaches down and rubs between her folds; she’s already so wet that soon she’ll start leaking onto the sheets. She thrashes her head back against the pillows as a small plea to Dani. 

Dani takes the hint. She moves down from Aubrey’s breasts to her folds, lavishing them with much-deserved attention from her tongue, causing Aubrey to let out a sound that was reaching neighbor-alerting territory. Dani pulled back quickly, grabbing her battery operated wand before flicking it onto its lowest setting. Aubrey waits for the friction to come, but looks down after a few seconds pass where it has not. She sees Dani smiling up at her teasingly, orange eyes and sharp teeth taunting her.

“Dani, what the actual fuck!” she exclaims, twisting her hips before Dani holds them down. Dani meets her eyes, kissing her thigh before saying, “I just wanted to make you pay a little for not helping me build the bookshelf.”

Blissfully, kindly, benevolently, Dani spreads Aubrey’s folds and holds the wand on her clit after this, making Aubrey shout so loudly that she has to move her hand up to her mouth to muffle the sound. They can’t _ already _ be getting noise complaints from their neighbors; they’ll be getting enough of those later.

Dani uncaps the lube one-handed, spreading some on the fingers of her hand not occupied by the wand, before throwing the bottle on the floor. Aubrey gasps, thinking _what if lube gets on the new shag rug_?

Her concern quickly evaporates when she feels two of Dani’s fingers at her entrance, as well as the vibe turning up by a setting. She silently thanks the universe for the amazing life she’s been blessed with, then cants her hips down by way of invitation. Dani accepts this invitation, plummeting her fingers in all the way.

“Jesus, Aubrey, I love you so much. I love being with you,” Dani says, and _ oh shit _, Aubrey thinks; nothing makes her hornier than when Dani gets emotional during sex. Her moans are all trying to come out so forcefully that they’re getting caught in her throat.

“I’m so happy that I get to see you everyday. Knowing that we get to do everything together; God, Aubrey, nothing is better than that,” Dani says dreamily, her sweet words undercut by the harsh thrusts of her fingers and the firm circles she moves the wand in. Aubrey chokes out Dani’s name once— then she’s done for.

Dani looks pleased as she watches Aubrey’s body wrack with her orgasm, taking the vibe away just a moment too late to see Aubrey’s big, strong thighs clasp and grapple at the over-sensitivity. She pulls her fingers out of Aubrey and waits until they lock eyes to put them in her mouth.

“Jesus, babe! That’s absolutely feral,” Aubrey says with a weak laugh, covering the blush on her face with both hands. Dani laughs and moves back up to Aubrey’s face, moving her hands to kiss her deeply. 

With Dani on top of her like this, Aubrey can feel her girlfriend’s slick from where her pelvis rests on her thigh. She leans back even flatter on the pillows, getting a marvelous idea. She pats one of her own shoulders when Dani breaks the kiss.

“C’mon, up here,” Aubrey says, beaming up at Dani’s red face. “And I’m not taking no for an answer, none of that ‘_ you don’t have to return the favor, Aubr _—’”

“Okay, yep,” Dani says, moving her thighs to straddle Aubrey’s face.

“Okay, wow, that was quick,” Aubrey says. Usually it takes a little longer for Dani to get over what Aubrey calls her “_ you’re probably tired after that _ ” guilt, so named because that’s the only argument Dani could come up with. _ Please _, thinks Aubrey, like she could ever get tired with that total babe in front of her.

Dani shrugs at Aubrey’s surprise. “What can I say? The tool belt was _ really hot _.” She lets Aubrey’s hands on her hips guide her down, grabbing the golden headboard for support.

Aubrey makes quick work. Dani’s already ridiculously wet, and at the slightest touch of Aubrey’s tongue, she’s already moaning and bucking her hips. Aubrey smiles; she loves it when Dani finally takes what she needs, uninhibited and wild-like.

Dani makes it easy on Aubrey; she uses her hips to direct exactly where she wants Aubrey to go, bucking wildly, moans muffled by her biting her own lip. Aubrey kneads the flesh of Dani’s hips in a soothing way, egging her on by switching from long, broad strokes of her tongue along her entire sex to small kitten licks focused at her clit. When Dani lets out a noise that sounds like she’s dying, Aubrey knows she’s got the right combination.

Dani grips the headboard tightly and punctuates her hips three times before letting out a high groan. Aubrey eases up, but not before placing a sweet kiss on Dani’s thigh. Dani calms herself for a minute, then gently moves her legs and lays down next to Aubrey, snuggling into her side once again. 

“Holy shit,” she says, looking up at Aubrey with wonder, “That was awesome.”

Aubrey wipes her face dry with the back of her hand before giving Dani a cheeky grin. “Hell yeah it was.” She gives Dani a peck on the forehead and smooths out her sex-wild hair. “Way to make want to stay in Sylvain, babe. I barely even wanna leave this room now,” Aubrey says, hoping it’s not too soon to joke.

She feels relieved when Dani laughs, and they smooch one more time, for good measure.

“My evil plan worked,” Dani says with a grin. “Now I’ve got you under my spell! Just wait until you hear how many more sconces you’ll have to hang.”

Aubrey laughs loudly, but a hint of terror is in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, their tea got cold. :/


End file.
